A MakaxBlackStar Christmas!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Shitty title, I know! XD Maka was left home alone during Christmas Eve, bored, she goes to the academy to find Black Star there, the two begin talking and confessions soon lead to much, much more. Rated T for now, may be bumped up to M.


"It's so cold..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Maka was lonely. The cold winter air was painful as it wipped through her. Her body felt weakened as she walked through the deserted streets of Death City. Most of her friends were out visting their families for Christmas, however she was left alone since her father was out on a mission. It was Christmas Eve and she was bored. She decided that she would go to the academy to read some books. She sighed deeply as she clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the academy come into view. She scurried inside and shook the snow from her body.

"Maka?"

Maka's head lifted to see Black Star. She smiled gently as she put her coat on the rack. "Evening, Black Star." She greeted kindly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left town like everyone else - even Lord Death is at home." Black Star stated, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, Papa is on a mission, and it's dragging into Christmas, so I'm alone. I guess I forgot that... um..."

Black Star lifted a hand to stop her. "I know, I have no family."

Maka felt guilty. She stepped forward and hugged Black Star tightly. "So, you want to hang out for Christmas then?" She whispered in his ear.

He hugged her back as he answered, "Sure, got nothin' else to do."

The two pulled apart and smiled to one another. "What are you doing at the academy at this hour though?"

"I was bored, decided to go and read some books." She replied.

"Man, you really _are_ a bookworm." He laughed.

Maka hit him over the head with a hard cover book that seemed to appear from no where. "Shut up!"

Black Star crumpled into a ball on the floor. "S-sorry, Maka... ow..."

Maka giggled as she put her book away and held out her hand. "Want help up?"

Black Star cautiously took her hand in his own, using it to stand when Maka cringed. "Ew! Blood."

"Hm?" Black Star looked at the palm of his hand to see blood. His eyes looked down to see a piece of glass on the floor. "I-I must have cut it..." He mumbled, picking up the glass and throwing it out.

Maka gave a small smile as she grabbed his other hand and dragged him through the halls. With everyone out on holidays, Black Star was asked to watch the building, so going around in it was made easy. Maka and Black Star slipped into the nurses office. Maka pushed him lightly down onto the bed and she fumbled through the drawers and cupboards for the things she needed.

"Ah, Maka, it's just a little cut; I really am fine." He said awkwardly.

Maka ignored him as she walked over to him, resting the tools she needed on the bed. She held out her hand, waiting for him to hand her his as she quickly used her other hand to push her un-pony tailed hair behind her ear.

"M-Maka-"

"Just give me your hand, Black Star." She told him simply, shaking her head slightly.

He sighed as he gave her his hand. She flipped it over so his palm was up and quickly took a cloth to clean away the blood. Maka gently put some peroxide onto his wound, his body tensed as a small wince left him; Maka giggled. "Want me to stop?" She teased.

He shook his head but didn't say anything. She laughed as she continued to clean his wound before wrapping a bandage around it.

His eyes were fixed on her. Her eyes so consitrated on such a small wound, it made his knees feel weak. Her hair slowly fell from behind her ear to in front of her face, making her beauty seem erotic to Black Star's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him, without even looking up.

Black Star flinched as he tried to compose himself. "L-Like what? I wasn't even looking at you."

Maka lifted her eyes to meet his nervous gaze. "Like that... you look... I don't even know how to put it."

Black Star growled at her. "I wasn't looking at you!"

Maka shrugged and resumed wrapping his hand. As her fingers grazed against his skin, he could feel the goosebumps form. Finally, all too soon she pulled away, giving him his hand back. He looked over it before looking up into her eyes.

"Now what?" She asked softly.

He shrugged.

"You're so helpful, Black Star." She sighed as she looked around the room.

"Maka, who do you like?" Black Star's eyes widened. _'I didn't **really** ask that, did I? Oh wow, she's going to think I'm stupid or something!'_

Maka snapped her head in Black Star's direction, her eyes filled of confusion. "Who... do I like?" She asked, not quite sure if she had heard him right.

"W-well, um... yeah?" Black Star said nervously.

A small blush crossed her face as she walked to the window. She looked down below at the people and beautiful glittering snow below. Finally she responded, "Why do you ask?"

Black Star flinched again as he stood up and walked over beside her to look below. "J-Just wondering."

Maka sighed. "And what if I tell you, what will you do?"

Black Star looked over at her with concern; her voice sounded more depressed than curious now. "I-I will... um... I dunno?" He admitted awkwardly.

Her head lifted and met his gaze again. "And what if it was you, what would you do then?"

Black Star furrowed his brows at her. "Why are you asking all this, Maka?"

"If it isn't you, will you become jealous?" She asked, avoiding his question.

"Wha-"

"Or, if it is you, will you run away, never talk to me again?"

Black Star stepped toward Maka, resting his hands on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes searched his ocean ones before he sighed. "If it is someone else, I-I may be jealous..." He admitted before hurrying on. "or, if it is me, then I may be shocked, but... I won't run away, or avoid you."

Maka smiled as she leaned forward, her lips grazing over his as he tensed, frozen with fear and confusion. "C-can you guess who it is then?" She murmured as she lightly licked his lips.

Black Star remained still and wide eyed as she smirked. "Guess you can." She whispered.

_'Wh-why is she doing this?... This... this means she likes me... right? Sh-should I enjoy this?... W-would gods enjoy something like this? - Course they would! They're gods! Ah, screw it...'_

Black Star gave into himself as he connected his lips to hers roughly. Maka moaned into his mouth as their tongues rubbed together.

"Y-You are a good kisser..." Maka murmured in surprise as she felt herself being pushed backwards.

Her legs hit something solid before she was pushed down fully, keeping her lips contacted with his, he pulled his body on top of hers as she finally realised they were on one of the hospital cots.

"M-Maka, why... why didn't we do this... long... ago?" He whispered between kisses before roughly pushing his tongue back into her entrance.

"I-I dunno!" She moaned, pulling back from his lips as she felt his body move against her.

Black Star stopped moving completely. He looked down on her, his eyes loving. His lips lowered to her neck, biting into her flesh, reciveing an aprieciative moan before he began lapping at the abused area. Her hands clung to his back as she moved her hips against his. He pulled back and smiled down at her. Her face was flushed and her hair tousled. A small pink blush filled her cheeks as she looked up lovingly at her new lover.

"This is going to be a good Christmas, isn't it, Maka?" Black Star whispered in a seductive tone.

Maka nodded weakly as she pulled him back down ontop of her.

* * *

><p>AN: Slightly short, yes :P I dunno what I'm gonna do, maybe a lil lemon, and ... the friends retuning home to see them together? XD I will make more chapters, I suck at keeping up, so I'll just say ONE DAY :P Oh and yes, I know it's early for X-Mas, but knowing me, it wont be done till then OR after! XD<p>

You know the drill, hope you liked it ;)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
